


Any story worth telling is worth telling twice

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Appearance made by Anakin Skywalker, Dooku Turns back to the Light Side (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Luke and Leia Skywalker make an appearance, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Protective CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: Dooku is back at the Temple and Obi-Wan now has to navigate all the subsequent feelings and tension that result in Dooku's return.'Obi-Wan watched him for a few moments, just wondering where it all went wrong. The Mind Healers at the Lothal Temple reported that from discussions with Dooku it was clear Palpatine started to Turn him before he left the Jedi Order. Leaving Obi-Wan to wonder, why didn't he notice something was wrong before it was out of his control?'(Set 1 year after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Child Character(s)
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Any story worth telling is worth telling twice

The tension in their quarters made Ranna continuously look up from her reading to warily cast her gaze between her Master and Cody. Master Obi-Wan was sat on the balcony meditating, while Cody was sat at the kitchen table, like her, trying to read but unsuccessful as he kept looking through their quarters towards Master Obi-Wan. Ranna sighed softly, the night before Cody and Master Obi-Wan had what could be called an argument but there were no shouting just tense words passed between them. It was all because of Count Dooku's return to the Temple. She heard from Anakin that Master Obi-Wan had ordered Dooku to the Temple on Lothal for a year before he would return for the Council to decide what would happen to him. However, Dooku had been returned three months early because he needed treatment from the Healers in the Halls of Healing, it appeared after expelling the Darkness from within him, it had caused Dooku's body to weaken and as he kept catching colds and flus, they were significantly weakening his body. So, he had been returned to the Temple and put in one of the retirement quarters to receive treatment and most likely to live out the rest of his days.

The tension came from Master Obi-Wan wanting to go and visit Dooku and Cody arguing that he shouldn't. Considering the amount of Cody's brothers who were killed because of Dooku and how many times Dooku had threatened Master's life it was understandable why Cody didn't want Master Obi-Wan anywhere near Dooku. It was a hard situation. On the one hand, Ranna agreed with Cody, she had heard horror stories about Dooku during the war and didn't want her Master anywhere near the reformed Sith. However, she also understood _why_ her Master wanted to visit Dooku. Master Feemor had explained that Master Obi-Wan had been very close with Dooku and it had pained him to see Dooku Fall. Ranna imagined what it would be like if it was Master Qui-Gon, she had only been a Padawan for two months, but she was already close to her Grandmaster and could understand Master Obi-Wan wanting to make peace with his own Grandmaster before Dooku died.

Sensing movement from the balcony, Ranna turned her head and watched as her Master walked through their quarters. His face was blank as he just stared off into the distance and passed her and Cody walking like a ghost and then left their quarters. She looked at Cody and watched as the older man bit his lips and then sighed as he looked down at his hands resting on the kitchen table. Coming to a decision that her Master and Cody needed to be distracted, she picked up her commlink and messaged Anakin. Nothing would pick up Cody and her Master like a visit from the three-week-old Skywalker twins.

* * *

Obi-Wan as a Council member had access to the retirement quarters Dooku was living in and let himself into the quarters. It had been two days since Dooku's arrival and he had wanted to come sooner, but as he listened to Cody's points, he did wonder if it was a good idea to visit the former Sith. But as he was meditating, he remembered what Dooku was like when he was a Padawan, before Palpatine got his claws into his Grandmaster and then his decision was made. But as he stepped towards Dooku's bedroom, he hesitated outside of the door. The Healers had told the Council that Dooku was very weak and had started to lose weight. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he wanted to see his Grandmaster looking weak, even during the war the man still had that calm and powerful aura he'd had throughout Obi-Wan's Padawanship.

After taking a deep breath, he pushed against the wooden door and stepped into the bedroom. The room had a window that was on the right side of the Temple to allow sunlight to fill the room, making the space light and airy. As his gaze travelled to the bed he was met with the haggard face of his Grandmaster. Dooku's pale skin had a grey tinge to it and his short grey hair was in disarray, no care given for his appearance. Something that jarred Obi-Wan, no matter what crisis was happening, Dooku _always_ made sure his appearance was immaculate.

Dooku lifted his head slightly, from where he had been resting it back against the pillow that was propping him up in his bed. He blinked his brown eyes blearily, as if he couldn't believe who was stood in front of him. "Obi-Wan?" his voice was strained, as if the action of talking was draining energy. Dooku then coughed, "sorry…Master Kenobi." As he took a sip of water, he gestured to the chair next to the bed.

Obi-Wan stepped towards the wooden chair and slowly lowered himself onto the chair. "You don't need to be formal with me," he said, just trying to keep his voice even. While internally he was struggling to match the image of his Grandmaster when he was a Jedi to the image of the haggard man in front of him. Dooku smiled in response, but it was strained. Impulsively Obi-Wan reached out a hand and rested it on top of one of Dooku's withered hands. "I just wanted to come and see how you were."

"You always were a caring one," replied Dooku, a soft look in his eyes. "Why I knew you would always make a good Master. As a Senior Padawan I saw how much you liked helping out with the Initiate classes."

Obi-Wan smiled at the memories, most of his fellow Padawans thought helping out with the Initiates was the most boring thing they could do, he thought the opposite. "Well, it just so happens, I have taken on a new Padawan. Ranna, she also loves to read like us." Dooku's smile widened slightly, it was well known Dooku and Obi-Wan were the readers in their lineage.

"It is nice to hear another young one has joined your lineage," stated Dooku, as he blinked his eyes tiredly. But Obi-Wan's heart broke a little at his words. Not _our_ lineage, but _your_ lineage. Dooku was clearly removing himself from the picture and why wouldn't he. Obi-Wan knew he and Yoda were the only ones to visit Dooku. Anakin wouldn't because he had never met Dooku before he Fell which was understandable. But neither Qui-Gon or Feemor gave any indication of intending to visit Dooku.

"Well, maybe you'll get to meet Ranna soon," Obi-Wan smiled, just trying to show Dooku he wasn't alone.

"Maybe," responded Dooku. But it was clear from his tone that he didn't believe such a visit was ever going to happen.

He remained talking to Dooku for a few more minutes, until his Grandmaster slipped into a gentle sleep. Obi-Wan watched him for a few moments, just wondering where it all went wrong. The Mind Healers at the Lothal Temple reported that from discussions with Dooku it was clear Palpatine started to Turn him before he left the Jedi Order. Leaving Obi-Wan to wonder, why didn't he notice something was wrong before it was out of his control?

* * *

Once Obi-Wan made it back to his quarters, it was to find the space empty. Checking the time, he realised Ranna would be at her diplomacy lesson and Cody had probably gone out to meet with one of his brothers. With the space to himself, Obi-Wan walked over to the bookshelf and lifted down one of his holo albums, he gently dropped to his knees, sinking into the soft rug, beside the small table and rested the album on it. He flicked through the pages, eyes skimming holo pictures of his time as a Padawan. He then came to a stop at a holo Feemor had taken when he had discovered Dooku and himself at age fourteen huddled over a desk in the Archives. Dooku had been helping Obi-Wan find research for his Jedi Order history project, they were both grinning excitedly at the text in front of them, the tops of their heads almost pressed together, the data stacks a triangle of light between and behind them as they leaned on the desk. He gently traced his fingers over the image, smiling when he recalled how late they stayed in the Archives, Qui-Gon having to come and get them for dinner with an exasperated look on his face.

"Is that you and Dooku?" Obi-Wan jumped at the voice of his cyare, not realising that Cody had been in their bedroom, not out of their quarters. He quickly turned to face his husband and took in Cody's reserved look and just nodded, not knowing what to say, knowing Dooku was a sensitive topic. Cody stepped around the sofa and came to kneel beside him and then looked down at the image in front of him. "I almost couldn't recognise Dooku."

"He wasn't always Dark," responded Obi-Wan quietly as he looked back down at the image. When a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see Cody looking at him worriedly.

"Why do you sound like you are feeling responsible for him Turning?" asked Cody as he moved his free hand to cup Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan swallowed and then brokenly replied, "because the Lothal Temple reported that Palpatine had been corrupting Dooku with the Dark for years, even before he left the Jedi Order. Palpatine used the Naboo mission and all Dooku's feelings about it and twisted everything…making Dooku leave the Order and finally Fall."

" _That._ Was _not_ your fault," stated Cody firmly, his grip on Obi-Wan's shoulder tightening, his brown eyes narrowed. "The fault lies with _Palpatine_. Not you."

"But he is my Grandmaster…I knew something was wrong…but I just thought the Council had been stressing him out…if I had just taken some time to _talk_ to him I –"

Cody shook his head and gently ran his thumb across Obi-Wan's cheek. "Oh cyare, I wish you would not blame yourself. Even if you had spoken to him, Palpatine still would have made him Turn. He might even have killed you to Turn Dooku, get you out of the way."

"But if I had just _seen_ what was happening!" protested Obi-Wan, his hands coming to clutch at Cody's tunic.

"Palpatine didn't _want_ you to see," soothed Cody, one of his hands ran through his copper hair. "What happened wasn't your fault. You were a Padawan, and if the Council couldn't see what was wrong, what hope did you have?" Obi-Wan clenched his eyes shut, hating at how reasonable Cody was being. He felt himself tugged forward into Cody's arms and hugged tightly, while a hand ran up and down his back. "Oh, cyar'ika you always pile too much pressure on yourself." In response Obi-Wan just buried his face in the crook of Cody's neck and just breathed in the comforting scent of his husband, the light scent of spice from Cody's shampoo.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan stirred when he heard Ranna talk to him through their bond. _Master we've got some cute visitors heading our way!_ He smiled knowing exactly who the 'cute visitors' were. He gently pulled away from Cody's arms, not before kissing his husband, and then slowly got to his feet. Cody stood up beside him and watched as Obi-Wan spared one more look at the holo picture before he closed the album and then returned it to the bookshelf. Just as the album slid into place, the door to their quarters burst open to reveal Anakin with both twins strapped to his chest carrying a baby bag and an amused Ranna stood just behind him as she waved and talked to the twins.

It took ten minutes for everyone to settle on the two sofas. Anakin had pretty much fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the arm of the sofa, twisted in a half sitting, half lying down position, the twins still not sleeping through the night. Cody was sat beside Anakin with Leia in his arms as he smiled at the little girl and talked to her. While Obi-Wan held Luke in his arms with Ranna pressed beside him so she could get a good look at the baby. As he looked down at Luke, he felt a push from the Force and the image of baby Luke flickered before his eyes and instead he saw Luke, at aged thirteen, stood beside his Master, Depa Billaba, as Depa commented to Mace that _she_ gave her Padawan a sibling, a laughing Knight Caleb beside her. The image disappeared and Obi-Wan smirked, wondering what chaos a Skywalker would cause in Mace's precious 'non-disaster' lineage. As he looked over at Leia, lying calmly in Cody's arms he felt something in the Force, but he couldn't quite work out what it was. Was Leia going to join his lineage? When she would be thirteen, Ranna would be the right age to be Knighted. As he pondered over his feelings, he smiled as Ranna took Luke from his arms and then Cody placed Leia in his arms, Cody then taking Luke from Ranna ignoring the Padawan's complaints.

Leia gurgled and Obi-Wan smiled down at her. Then everything shifted, he saw Leia, with her short brown hair tied back, a stubby Padawan braid behind her right ear, stood beside her Master. The image cleared and Obi-Wan saw Ranna, not long Knighted, her short black hair had grown and she had tied it back in one long braid, with a hand resting on Leia's shoulder. The image faded and Obi-Wan smiled, so Leia wouldn't be his Padawan, but she would be his Grandpadawan.

As he looked at his newest family members, he thought about how the Darkness that had plagued them for so long had finally gone. There were no more Sith Lords trying to tear his family apart. Luke and Leia could grow up in a time of peace, of a time where Jedi could go out and be the peacekeepers they were always meant to be. Ranna carefully took Leia from his arms and while she slowly walked around the quarters talking to Leia and slowly rocking her, Obi-Wan saw the future of his lineage together and he looked forward to seeing Ranna and Leia blaze through the galaxy together. But he hoped time didn't go by _too_ quickly.

It had pained him to see Anakin grow up so quickly and he wasn't ready for time to speed past and for him to have another Padawan fly the nest all grown up and Knighted. These feelings gave him a new respect for his own Master. When he was a Padawan he almost resented the protectiveness of his Master, felt held back when his Master told him he wasn't ready for something. He had always known his Master did it because he cared and wanted him safe, but now he was beginning to realise it was because his Master had already had Feemor grow up and he wasn't ready for another Padawan to grow up as well. Even though things were changing, Obi-Wan knew some things were going to remain the same. His lineage was still going to be chaotic, no matter what he did, each of them, in Mace's words, a special kind of crazy. So, he was going to continue to visit Dooku, knowing that grudges could be forgiven and while Cody was right, Palpatine would not have allowed him to save Dooku, he could at least show his Grandmaster that he was forgiven. Qui-Gon, Feemor and Anakin may never visit Dooku, may never feel they could face what happened to Dooku and what he did. Just like how Cody struggled to see the former Sith as anything other than someone who actively tried to have Obi-Wan killed during the war. That was okay. Obi-Wan knew he needed to let his family come to terms with Dooku in their own ways. And if Ranna wanted to meet her great-Grandmaster, again that was okay, but Obi-Wan would never force her to see him.

The sofa dipped beside him and he turned to find Cody watching him. Anakin was awake again and holding Luke, going to stand beside Ranna as they showed the twins the view from the balcony. Obi-Wan smiled at the sight and leaned into Cody's side. Relaxing as his cyare wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked Cody, turning to look at the other man, he gently traced his fingers over Cody's long scar around his eye.

"I was going to ask you that," said Cody, rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I feel much better. And you were right, Palpatine was going to make Dooku Fall no matter what."

Cody smiled and nodded, obviously glad Obi-Wan had listened to him first time. "I'm sorry for trying to convince you to not visit Dooku," commented Cody seriously. His eyes flickered over to the holo album and then back to Obi-Wan. "It took seeing your holo picture for me to remember that Dooku wasn't always a Sith, and he was someone who was very important to you."

"Thank you," smiled Obi-Wan, as he rested his head on Cody's shoulder. "But you don't need to apologise. If you had a former Sith for a relative you wanted to visit, I wouldn't want you anywhere near them either." Cody just laughed and he smiled feeling his cyare press a kiss against his forehead. Together they watched Anakin, Ranna and the twins the ones who were going to go out into the galaxy and help foster the Light. It was almost a year to the day the war ended, so much had changed in that year, so much good. It made those difficult three years worth it, the Darkness was gone and all beings across the galaxy could enjoy life in the Light and Force willing, there would be no more wars to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be four more stories to this verse, they will time skip after this one. I have mapped out a timeline of events, and yes, the Skywalker twins were born a year later than they were in canon, I kind of forgot to mention them in One with the Force, so their birth got pushed back a year. 😂
> 
> If you are reading my Fives & Echo spinoff of this series, there will be four more stories in that series.


End file.
